


Obrazek Ósmy

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Horror, Magical Reralism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock idzie na studia, gdzie zaczyna eksperymentować- z narkotykami i seksem.





	Obrazek Ósmy

Sherlock skończył wreszcie osiemnaście lat i… nie czuł się specjalnie inaczej, niż kilka dni wcześniej poza tym, że wreszcie mógł iść na studia, po których od wielu lat spodziewał się czegoś dobrego.  
Wybrał chemię, bo jako jedyna z jego oficjalnie aprobowanych przez otoczenie zainteresowań nadal utrzymywała jego uwagę i miał zamiar studiować ją w Birmingham, ponieważ uniwersytet znajdował się daleko od rodziny i… był tani. A chemia mogła mu się przydać do tego, czego studiować nie mógł, a co interesowało go najbardziej- rozwiazywanie zagadek kryminalnych.   
Jego rodzice nie byli ani zadowoleni, ani nie zadowoleni z tego wyboru, liczyło się tylko to, że jest zdrowy na ciele i umyśle (w miarę). Nie byli w stanie zajmować się teraz bardzo uważnie jego wyborami, ponieważ w piersi jego matki wykryto raka i dla obojga walka z chorobą stała się chwilowo najważniejsza.   
Resztę uwagi, jaka im zostawała, przeznaczali na wspieranie Mycrofta, który piął się w górę po szczeblach kariery w rządzie, która przysparzała im powodów do dumy, a czasem także przydawała się w codziennym życiu (zwłaszcza, gdy chorowało się na ciężką i droga w leczeniu chorobę).   
Sherlock czuł się pozostawiony sam sobie i bardziej samotny, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W chwilach dobrego humoru powtarzał sobie, że bardzo mu z tym wygodnie, bo nie musi się nikomu z niczego tłumaczyć i gdyby nawet na te studia nie poszedł, to nikt by mu złego słowa nie powiedział.   
A kiedy indziej pocieszał się, że na studiach na pewno znajdzie ludzi do siebie podobnych.   
Bo jeśli nie tam, to gdzie indziej?  
Przez ostatni rok próbował żyć tak, jak przedtem, zanim nie poznał Victora, a nawet –Johna.  
To znaczy- mówił do niego (kiedy już nie mógł znieść samotności) ale o nic go nie prosił i nie pytał, usiłując ukryć się w nauce i rozwijaniu swoich zainteresowań- czytał wszystko, co mógł zdobyć, o przestępcach i pracy policji. Czuł, że to jest coś, co mógłby robić w życiu, ale nie bardzo podobała mu się idea, że musiałby w tym celu wstąpić do policji.   
Obserwował ludzi dookoła siebie, zapisywał to, co w nich zobaczył i wnioski, jakie z tego wyciągał, a potem starał się sprawdzić, na ile blisko rzeczywiści udało mu się w ten sposób podejść.  
I na ogół osiągał całkiem niezłe rezultaty. Coraz lepsze, im więcej czasu temu poświęcał.   
Ludzie raczej się nim nie interesowali. Na ogół zastawiali go w spokoju, ponieważ pamięć nastolatków jest bardzo krótka i już po kilku miesiącach, nikt nie pamiętał, że ktoś taki jak Victor, chodził z nimi do szkoły i wszyscy wrócili do traktowania Sherlocka tak, jak wcześniej- czyli jak powietrze. 

***

Przez pierwszy rok studiów po prostu się uczył. Zmusił Mycrofta żeby mu wynajął osobne mieszkanie na terenie kampusu i nie obchodziło go, ile to będzie kosztowało, a każde niewygodne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia leczył wspomnieniem załatwienia mu dobrej pracy w rządzie.  
I złożoną sobie obietnicą, że jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek Mycroft czegoś zapragnie tak mocno jak tej pracy, to Sherlock mu to zdobędzie za pomocą Johna.   
Tutaj także nikt go nie lubił, ale czasami (może dlatego, że niektóre dziewczyny uważały go za intrygująco wyniosłego, a nie po prostu zadzierającego nosa dupka) dostawał zaproszenia na niektóre imprezy.  
Rzadko na nie chodził i na ogół, w ich trakcie, stał pod ścianą i pił zbyt dużo złej jakości alkoholu, czego później żałował, gdy następnego ranka męczył go kac.   
Próbował obserwować ludzi podczas tych imprez, ponieważ czytał, że wiele zbrodni popełniano pod wpływem alkoholu, ale miał zbyt słaba głowę – i często zbyt pusty żołądek i upijał się za szybko żeby żebrać dużo interesujących obserwacji.  
Aż któregoś razu przydarzyło mu się coś interesującego- przynajmniej w znaczeniu czegoś, czego jeszcze nie doświadczył, a co mogło mu się przydać w pracy i życiu.  
Jedna dziewczyna, na która do tej pory nie zwracał uwagi, poczęstowała go papierosem z marihuaną.   
Tym razem Sherlock poczuł się po skręcie trochę dziwnie rozluźniony i szybko się rozkojarzał, ale nagle wcale mu nie przeszkadzało. Tak, jak i to, że dziewczyna (miała na imię Irene? Audrey?) zaczęła go znienacka całować.  
Uczucie było zaskakujące- niewiele do niego docierało, wypił wcześniej mocne piwo, a potem wypal skręta, ale spróbował odwzajemnić pocałunek zapewne niezdarnie, ale to także mu nie przeszkadzało. Pocałunek go nie podniecał, ale nie był gorszy od samotnego podpierania ścian.   
Próbował się więc skoncentrować i spróbować naśladować to, co robiła dziewczyna, ale sam musiał przyznać, że miał raczej słabą koordynacje ruchową i czas mu tak zwalniał, że kiedy zaciągnęła go w jakieś ciemne miejsce zorientował się dopiero po chwili. Tam, jak mu się zdawało, nie przestając go całować, ani na chwilę, powiedziała, że to jej pokój i żeby się pospieszył. Nawet zastanawiał się, co to właściwie znaczy, ale zamin rozwikłał te jakże trudna w obecnym stanie zagadkę, poczuł, że jest popychany na łóżko i nie pozostawało nic innego, jak ugiąć nogi i opaść na miękki materac. Co dziwne nadal nie miał pojęcia, czego Irene? Audrey? od niego chce, ale nadal było mu to tak obojętne, że nie próbował zmienić swojego położenia, nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł jak dziewczyna rozpina mu spodnie i wkłada rękę w majtki.  
Nie wiedział, co on ma w tej sytuacji robić, wiec po prostu leżał pod nią i próbował skatalogować wszystko odczucia, ale było ich tak dużo, a on był tak powolny i rozkojarzony, że nic mu z tego nie wyszło.   
Potem kiedy próbował sobie to wszystko przypomnieć dokładniej, był prawie pewien, że nie miał nawet erekcji, ale dziewczyna nie wydawała się być tym rozczarowana, wepchnęła sobie jego prawa rękę do majtek i wymruczała mu coś do ucha, a on był zbyt zdezorientowany, żeby mieć pojęcie co właściwie robi, ale na szczęście pamiętał, że ma teraz do czynienia z delikatna częścią ciała.  
Po trudnym do oszacowania okresie czasu leżąca na nim dziewczyna zaczęła gardłowo jęczeć i poruszać się bardziej gwałtownie, a potem usiadła na nim okrakiem a on musiał wyciągnąć rękę z jej bielizny, bo nadgarstek w tej pozycji bolał go już tak bardzo, że przedarło się to do jego przyćmionej świadomości.  
Potem dziewczyna gdzieś zniknęła a on leżał tam długo czując się bardzo miło rozluźniony i zadowolony z każdego aspektu swojego życia w obecnej i każdej dającej się przewidzieć chwili.   
Po kilku godzinach ktoś wszedł do pokoju ale ponieważ uwalił się na łóżko obok niego i natychmiast zasnął, to Sherlock się nim nie przejął. Prawdopodobnie zasnął, w każdym razie po kilku godzinach ocknął się, z niezbyt dużym, jak na stopień oderwania od rzeczywistości, kacem.

Kiedy wrócił do domu i zaczął myśleć o tamtym wieczorze nie czuł się jakoś specjalnie wykorzystany, ale również nie potrafił uznać tego za doświadczenie warte powtórki. Oprócz marihuany- TO doświadczenie chciał powtórzyć.

Audrey/Irene musiała być nieco bardziej przytomna, niż on, a na pewno miała więcej przyjemności z tej kotłowaniny na łóżku, bo kiedy Sherlock poszedł na następną imprezę kolejna dziewczyna chciała się z nim całować. Pozwolił jej na to, mimo, że nie był upalony, ani nawet nie zdążył wypić więcej, niż jedno małe piwo. Mógł wiec bardziej się skupić na własnych odczuciach i reakcjach dziewczyny i uznał, że o ile nie wydaje mu się to specjalnie poruszające doznanie, to na pewno może się nauczyć całować lepiej- bardziej satysfakcjonująco dla drugiej strony.   
Dalszy ciąg wieczoru był podobny do poprzedniego- tyle, że tym razem Sherlock nie był miło rozluźniony i przyjemnie znieczulony, a co za tym idzie, czuł się bardziej oceniany, jak podczas wykonywania jakiegoś zadania do którego nie był wystarczająco przygotowany. Próbował tym razem przejąć nieco więcej inicjatywy, gdy już leżeli (tym razem na kołdrze rzuconej na podłogę, bo łóżko w pokoju okupowała inna para) ale nie czuł się bardziej podniecony, niż ostatnio, a nawet mniej, ponieważ był bardziej zestresowany i zdecydowanie bardziej zażenowany –przede wszystkim brakiem erekcji. Ale również brakiem doświadczenia, które przekładało się na mniejsze zadowolenie partnerki. Przede wszystkim teraz, na (prawie) trzeźwo zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest niezadowolona, bo rozumiał wysyłane przez nią sygnały. Na koniec chyba oboje mieli podobne zdanie na ten temat- że może nie była to katastrofa, ale też nic specjalnego.  
Sherlock zebrał się tym razem natychmiast po tym, jak dziewczyna się od niego odsunęła, zapinając bluzkę i podciągając jaskrawo zielone spodnie.  
Pożegnanie było dosyć niezręcznym wydarzaniem i Sherlock właściwie uciekł ledwo dopinając rozporek. Obiecał sobie solennie nie robić tego już w taki sposób nigdy więcej.

Do następnego weekendu zmienił zdanie.   
Przemyślał to wszystko co czuł i przeżył i uznał, że o ile pierwszy raz można uznać za przypadek (zwłaszcza, że niewiele w nim partycypował, bo był za bardzo odurzony), to drugi raz jest już czymś więcej, a jeśli by się to powtórzyło trzeci raz… to miałby tu już jakiś ciekawy wzór. Tym razem postanowił dać sobie szansę na przygotowanie się.   
Oczywiście zaczął od lektury na temat ludzkiej seksualności co przydało mu się przynajmniej do jednego- dowiedział się, że jeśli chce się dowiedzieć, czy lubi seks z kobietami (czy kimkolwiek innym) powinien skupić się na osobach, które JEMU się podobają, bo inaczej nie będzie miał wiarygodnych wyników. A najlepiej by było, gdyby znalazł kogoś, przy kim będzie się czuł dobrze jeszcze przed seksem.  
Wytypował kilka dziewczyn i na następnej imprezie podchodził do nich po kolei, aż w końcu jedna z nich- Angela, dość już pijana, śmiejąc się bardzo głośno, zgodziła się iść z nim „na górę”.  
Tym razem czuł się ciut pewniej, z książek wiedział, czego oczekiwał i co powinien robić i był tak zajęty tym, żeby jej było dobrze, że brak swojego podniecenia zauważył dopiero wtedy, gdy to ona mu na to zwróciła uwagę. Trochę go to zbiło z tropu, ale tylko na chwilę, bo pomyślał, że ma zdobywać informacje na swój temat (i seksu z kobietami) wiec po prostu kontynuował, zdeterminowany, by (póki ma okazje) wypróbować większość tego, o czym czytał (i słyszał). Nie miał doświadczenia praktycznego, ale dziewczyna byłą zachwycona i pozwoliła mu zrobić prawie wszystko, co miał w planach (potem zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego, że nie miał erekcji, przez co partnerka nie musiała się martwic o ciąże, czy chorobę weneryczna, a może miała nadzieje, że któraś z tych rzeczy, które jej robił, podnieci go wystarczająco, by te erekcje wreszcie miał?).   
W końcu- po kilku orgazmach (Sherlock nie umiał powiedzieć ilu dokładnie, zwłaszcza, że oznaki nie były dla niego takie stuprocentowo jasne) uznał, że ma dosyć tego doświadczenia i, po lekko krępującej rozmowie, która na szczęście nie trwała długo (bo dziewczyna była już bardzo zmęczona, a on nie był zbyt ciekawy, ponieważ mówiła mu na bieżąco, co jej się podoba bardziej, a co mniej), wrócił do swojego mieszkania i zaczął intensywnie myśleć.

Trzy razy to nie mógł być przypadek, czy wpływ środowiska, albo humoru. Dziewczyny go nie podniecały. Niby się tego domyślała, ale jakoś ciągle zakładał, że to się zmieni (kiedyś) kiedy będzie miał okazje do którejś z nich się bardziej zbliżyć. Teraz jednak wiedział już wystarczająco dużo, żeby zacząć brać pod uwagę zupełnie inną ewentualność (nie to, żeby nigdy o niej nie myślał, nie po Victorze, ale potem tak bardzo starał się sobie wmówić, że wcale mu na nim nie zależało, że prawie uwierzył, że to co do niego czuł było całkiem platonicznym, przyjacielskim przywiązaniem).  
Poczuł się nawet z tym odkryciem trochę nieswojo- to nie było wygodne być gejem w Birmigham choć i tak miał szczęście, że był na studiach gdzie patrzono na to z ciut mniejsza pogardą i odrazą, niż w innych środowiskach. Powtarzał sobie, że zanim zdobędzie pewność musi spróbować jeszcze z jakim s chłopakiem. Prawdopodobnie nawet niejednym- skoro dziewczyn było trzy, to chłopaków tez tylu powinno być. Od tamtej pory chodził na każdą imprezę z której go nie wyrzucano i nasłuchiwał wszelkich plotek o jakichkolwiek studentach lubiących chłopców, ale jedyne co mu się udało, to całować się jeszcze z kilkoma dziewczynami (co przyniosło mu na krótko ledwo zauważalną popularność na swoim roku).   
Niestety- choć plotek było sporo, to Sherlockowi nie udało się znaleźć nikogo, kto mógłby być nim zainteresowany. Najczęściej byli to wykładowcy, do których wstydził się podchodzić (sądząc, nie bez racji, że plotki o ich homoseksualizmie są raczej wynikiem złości oblanych studentów, niż realnością) albo studenci, których kompletnie nie znał. Raz nawet spróbował jakiegoś z nich poznać i zaproponował mu niezobowiązujące spotkanie na kawie, a kiedy już się spotkali i usiedli na ławce i Sherlock wręczył mu dużą kawę, którą kupił na przełamanie lodów, był tak zdenerwowany ze trzęsły mu się nie tylko ręce ale i kolana i czuł się bezdennie głupi. Z tego przerażenia i zakłopotania, przedsięwziął drastyczne kroki, a ponieważ zapadał już mrok i nikogo dookoła nie było- zebrał się w sobie i spróbował go pocałować. Zarobił wtedy ostrą fangę w nos i już nie próbował więcej poznawać nieznanych mu studentów, o których usłyszał, że mogliby być zainteresowani facetami.  
Zdecydowanie łatwiej i bezpiecznej było prowadzić badania nad narkotykami- do tego wystarczyło mieć pieniądze i poznać jednego chłopaka, który znał odpowiednich ludzi i był bardzo chętny, by go poznać w celach biznesowych.  
Sherlock szybko odkrył, że nawet nie potrzebuje imprezy czy jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa, by marihuana działała na niego tak samo, wprowadzając gow tak znakomity nastrój, że nie potrafił zobaczyć w niej niczego złego. Potem spróbował kokainy i odkrył ze jest coś lepszego od dużego jointa. Ale obie te rzeczy przebiła heroina i później już nie chciał nawet myśleć o paleniu czy wciąganiu czegokolwiek innego. Oczywiście wcale się nie uzależnił i miał nad wszystkim kontrole- tyle, że coraz rzadziej chciało mus ie opuszczać pokój i pojawiać się na zajęciach. Czasem wpadał jeszcze na imprezy i w końcu udało mu się nawet pocałować jakiegoś chłopaka i nie zostać za to pobitym, ale niewiele mógł o tym doświadczeniu powiedzieć i niewiele go ono obeszło, bo był tak bardzo na ćpany i niezależnie od wszystkiego – totalnie szczęśliwy, tak, jak mu się zdarzało tylko pod wpływem zewnętrznych stymulantów.   
To musiało się źle skończyć, ale on tez zrobił wiele, by ten nieszczególny koniec przyspieszyć- nie widać, że kiedy znajdzie coś co tak skutecznie leczy jego samotność, nudę i niezadowolenie z życia w całości oraz siebie w szczególności, to nie będzie miał motywacji, by robić inne rzeczy- dużo mniej ciekawe, choć potrzebne takie, jak chodzenie na zajęcia, oddawanie prac w terminie, a później także zdobywanie pożywienia, sprzątanie pokoju czy pranie własnych ubrań.   
Nie chodziło nawet o uzależnienie fizyczne- gdyby je miał, mógłby poprosić Johna by coś na nie zaradził i wierzył, że by mu się to udało- tak samo szybko i prawnie jak poprzednie prośby. Nie- chodziło po prostu o to, że Sherlockowi nie chciało się już studiować (ani robić niczego innego, poza zażywaniem heroiny).  
Choćby nie wiadomo, jak liberalna i mało znana była uczelnia, Sherlock przekroczył tyle granic przez następne trzy miesiące, że musieli go w końcu skreślić z listy studentów. Co oznaczało utratę pokoju w studenckim mieszkaniu.   
Sherlock oczywiście zwlekał z wyprowadzką, czując, że kiedy wróci do domu, nie uniknie niewygodnych pytań- jeśli nie rodziców, to co najmniej Mycrofta, ale nie mógł odwlekać tego w nieskończoność.   
Kiedy wiec wreszcie wrócił do domu, znieczulił się już po drodze tak dokumentnie, że zanim wytrzeźwiał, tak by mógł porozmawiać z kimkolwiek o swojej sytuacji, minęła prawie doba. Co samo w sobie było pewnego rodzaju osiągnięciem (które jednak nikogo nie zachwyciło, ani nawet nie ujęło). Rodzice byli najpierw bardzo zaniepokojeni jego stanem, potem, kiedy z nimi porozmawiał, już tylko rozczarowani rzuceniem studiów. Matka czuła się teraz lepiej, prawdopodobnie udało jej się pokonać raka, ale jeszcze trzeba było poczekać kilka miesięcy, by mieć co do tego pewność i oboje byli zmęczeni tą walką na tyle, że nie stać ich było chyba na żadne bardziej stanowcze kroki względem młodszego syna.   
Za to Mycroft był na niego wściekły i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać. Błyskawicznie uruchomił znajomości i zanim Sherlock zdążył nawet wyrazić swój (stanowczy) protest-zapakował go do samochodu i odesłał na (przymusowe ) leczenie.   
Osiem tygodni odwyku było jednym z najgorszych okresów w życiu Sherlocka (mimo, że Mycroft nie oszczędzał i zapewnił mu miejsce w luksusowym- o ile można tak powiedzieć- ośrodku), a kiedy wreszcie z niego wyszedł, bardzo szczerze mógł zapewnić brata, że już nigdy, nigdy w życiu nie narazi się na męczarnię terapii grupowej, prób grzebania mu w umyśle, obezwładniającej nudy i ograniczenia wolności oraz oddania prawie całej kontroli nad własnym życiem.  
Nie poprosił Johna o wyciagnięcie go stamtąd, ani nawet przeniesienie się pod tamtejsze łóżko, bo jakąś niezrozumiałą częścią siebie, bał się, że w pokojach zamontowane są kamery, które zarejestrują to jak rozmawia z Johnem i bał się , że Mycroft uzna go za chorego umysłowo, albo… dowie się o istnieniu Johna. Obie te możliwości wydawały mu się tam równie okropne. Dlatego odesłał Johna pod łóżko do domu rodzinnego- w jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. Brak Johna na pewno przyczynił się do tego, jak źle Sherlock znosił cały odwyk.  
Dopiero kiedy wrócił do domu, uświadomił sobie, że to całe ukrywanie się z Johnem nie miało sensu i musiało wynikać z tego, że jednak nie był aż taki racjonalnie myślący, jakby sobie tego życzył.   
Stwierdził także, że nie widzi sensu w powrocie na studia. Ale w domu tez nie chciał zostać. Mycroft wynajął mu mieszkanie w Londynie, niedaleko swojego, żeby mieć go na oku, a on zgodził się na ten pomysł bardzo chętnie- chociaż mieszkanie było małe i niezbyt ładne, a sąsiedzi hałaśliwi i tak nieprzyjaźni, że był pewien, że gdyby coś mu się stało, prędzej by mu okradli mieszkanie, niż pomogli.   
Przez jakiś czas bał się, że Mycroft mógł mu zamontować kamery w tym mieszkaniu, ale w końcu zaryzykował i nie mogąc się już doczekać spotkania z Johnem (którego obecność dodawała mu otuchy bardziej, niż był gotów przyznać nawet samemu sobie) wezwał go do nowego miejsca i kazał dezaktywować wszystkie ewentualne podsłuchy i kamery. Nie mógł sobie darować, że nie wpadł na ten pomysł w Ośrodku, ale zrzucił to na karb działania ogłupiających lekarstw, które mu tam podawali i tych różnych degradujących zajęć, które kazali mu wykonywać.   
Kiedy już nie musiał się bać o Johna, poczuł się dużo lepiej, jakby wreszcie na powrót stał się sobą.   
Kupił sobie nawet kilka butelek wina, żeby to uczcić i pijąc je wreszcie uciął sobie „rozmowę” z Johnem. Najpierw zapytał go to ot, co go najbardziej ciekawiło, gdy leżał w ośrodku nie mogąc zasnąć:  
\- Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku u ciebie?  
John nie odpowiedział.  
\- Jesteś ze na już tyle lat… gdybyś był szopem, byłbyś bardzo starym szopem. Może jeszcze byś żył, ale… ale ty nie jesteś szopem, prawda?  
Potwierdzenie.  
\- Więc czym jesteś? Nigdzie nie znalazłem żadnych informacji o niczym podobnym do ciebie. bo chyba nie jesteś dżinem?  
Milczenie.  
\- Nie wiem nawet o co cię pytać… jak cię pytać, żebyś mógł mi odpowiedzieć. Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś był bardziej ludzki. Czymkolwiek jesteś, mógłbyś przestać wyglądać jak szop, którym nie jesteś i zacząć wyglądać bardziej jak człowiek… którym zapewne też nie jesteś… Z tym szopem, to było życzenie małego chłopca, któremu wydawało mu się, że chce mieć własnego szopa…   
Sherlock poczuł, że jest już zdecydowanie pijany, a mówienie w takim stanie do Johna mogło się źle skończyć, ale równocześnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać.  
\- Gdybyś miał wygląd człowieka, to może mógłbyś mówić jak człowiek? Nie wiem, czemu nigdy na to nie wpadłem. Mógłbyś w ogóle mówić? Normalnie, po ludzku? Tak, żebym cię rozumiał?  
John potwierdził i Sherlock poczuł się jak dziecko, przed Gwiazdka.   
\- Gdybyś wyglądał jak człowiek…- zakręciło mu się od możliwości jakie wygenerowała jego wyobraźnia.- Mógłbyś dalej ze mną mieszkać i moglibyśmy się przyjaźnić. Na pewno nie jesteś nudny. Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć CZYM jesteś, skąd się wziąłeś pod moim łóżkiem i dlaczego spełniasz akurat MOJE życzenia. Mógłbyś… ja mógłbym…- zamilkł, bo język mu się poplątał.   
A potem jedna myśl zmiotła wszystkie inne:  
\- Ty byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego miałem przez te lata! Zawsze przy mnie, na miejscu. Zawsze miałeś dla mnie czas, spełniałeś moje życzenia. Chyba nikt tyle dla mnie nie zrobił, poza rodziną…-dodał po namyśle, żeby być uczciwym.-Gdybyś był człowiekiem… naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć co byś powiedział, gdybyś mógł mówić.  
Przymknął oczy i wyciągnął się na łóżku, które zatrzeszczało jakby w proteście. Był już mocno zmęczony i czuł, że za chwile zaśnie, niezależnie od swoich planów.   
Łóżko na którym tu sypiał było mocno rozklekotane i musiało być dość przechodzone, wolał jednak nie myśleć, o tym, co sie na nim działo do tej pory, ponieważ ostatnio wystarczająco dużo czasu musiał poświęcać tłumieniu myśli o seksualnym charakterze dotyczących różnych przystojnych mężczyzn, których widywał na ulicach i bilbordach. Dobrze, że nie miał telewizji nie interesował go filmy, bo jego wyobraźnia miałaby jeszcze więcej materiału do obróbki i byłoby jeszcze gorzej.   
Odkąd odstawił narkotyki, czuł się fizycznie lepiej, ale smutnym i irytującym skutkiem ubocznym tego faktu było to, że jego libido także odżyło i to z siłą, której się po nim zupełnie nie spodziewał.   
Czasem czuł się tak niewygodnie z niespodziewanymi wizjami pełnymi seksu, które nawiedzały go w nieodpowiednich momentach, że zaczął na serio rozważać próbę o wyłączenie ich przez Johna, ale… jakoś jednak trochę się bał, że ta zmiana mogłaby być permanentna, albo musiałaby wpłynąć jakoś na jego ciało, w sposób, którego nie był w stanie przewidzieć.   
Poza tym czytał o tym i wszelkie podręczniki pocieszały go, że ta faza prędzej czy później minie. W ostateczności będzie musiał poczekać ciut dłużej, niż przeciętny osobnik w jego wieku.   
Jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy i co chciałby zrobić z tym temacie. Na wszelki wypadek zrobił ostrożne rozeznanie i okazało się, że Londyn jest dużo bardziej przyjaznym miejscem dla mężczyzn lubiących innych mężczyzn, niż Birmingham. Były nawet miejsca, w których mogli się spotykać. Sherlock był ciekawy… ale jeszcze nie na tyle, by się tam wybrać.  
Ale było coś gorszego, niż żądza, z którą jakoś mógł sobie radzić samemu, to kolejne napady pragnień zupełnie nie do opanowania pozornie tych samych jaki znał od dzieciństwa, tyle, że teraz były dużo bardziej skomplikowane i nie dawały się ani zanalizować ani tak łatwo zdusić, jak kiedyś.  
Czasem nawet miał wątpliwości, skąd się brały i z czego się składają. Dla uproszczenia nazywał je wiec posiadaniem przyjaciela- kogoś (mężczyzny, teraz już był tego pewien) kto go wysłucha i zrozumie, tak naprawdę. Uczucie to czasem było tak silne, że przybierało kształt jakiejś przemożnej tęsknoty, przez którą czasem nie mógł ani zasnąć ani porządnie skupić się nad ciekawym eksperymentem. Przerywał wtedy to, co robił, by pograć na skrzypcach i nie przestawał grać, choćby budził sąsiadów, którzy wrzeszczeli żeby się uciszył i walili w ściany, czym popadnie.   
(może dlatego później, w ciągu dnia, patrzyli na niego wilkiem kiedy mijał ich na klatce schodowej). Gdyby nie oddalił się tak bardzo od brata ( a ta sprawa z ośrodkiem nie pomogła w polepszeniu ich relacji) zapytałby go o to, co czuje, bo wierzył, że Mycroft wiedziałby nie tylko jak to precyzyjnie nazwać ten kłąb uczuć, który go czasem wypełniał i zmiatał wszystko inne ale w dodatku znałby na to panaceum.  
Może tez pomógłby mu w nawiązaniu kontaktu z policją, bo na razie Sherlock nie miał w tym temacie szczęścia. Mimo, że udało mu się już kilka razy przeczytać o jakimś morderstwie i wstępnie wytypować sprawców tylko na podstawie informacji podanych w gazetach to gdy zgłaszał się z tym na policje, to traktowano go niewiele lepiej, niż gdy miał dwanaście lat i poszedł opowiedzieć o tym, czego dowiedział się od Johna o kościach ze strychu.   
Dlatego Sherlock wiedział, że potrzebuje poznać kogoś z policji, kogoś na tyle wysoko postawionego, żeby miał wpływ na przebieg śledztwa ale zarazem tak nisko, żeby był fizycznie obecny na miejscu zbrodni, przy zabezpieczaniu śladów i przy przesłuchiwaniu świadków, bo tam mógłby dać Sherlockowi dostęp do tego, co najważniejsze w śledztwie- śladów i ludzi, którzy byli wmieszani w jakąś zbrodnie. Niestety, Mycroft nie obchodziło, czym jego młodszy brat chce się zajmować- jedyne, czego od niego chciał, to żeby zatrudnił się w jakimś biurze i prowadził zdrowy tryb życia, obejmujący pamiętanie o porach posiłków oraz rezygnacje z wszelkich nałogów, może poza kofeiną.   
Sherlock miał oczywiście inne priorytety. Sęk w tym, że paradoksalnie teraz gdy nikt mu nie narzucał organizacji dnia ani nie kazał zajmować się nudnymi rzeczami- jakoś… nadal miewał często bardzo zły nastrój. Czasami czuł się tak źle, że zastanawiał się, czy rezygnacja ze studiów była takim dobrym pomysłem, skoro i tak nie robił tego, co chciał najbardziej. Na studiach mógłby się może jeszcze z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, a przynajmniej od czasu do czasu zapomnieć na chwile o samotności mieszając się z tłumem ludzi dużo od niego głupszych ale bardziej uzdolnionych społecznie, który mógł poobserwować. Czasem rozważał poproszenie Mycrofta, żeby pomógł mu dostać się na jakieś studia tutaj, w Londynie, gdzie mógłby poznać… kogoś. Czasem już obniżał tak bardzo swoje oczekiwania, że wydawało mu się, że wystarczyłoby mu tylko to, żeby ten ktoś chciał z nim uprawiać seks. Albo zgadzał się spędzić z nim trochę czasu…  
Potem jednak odganiał te myśli (które co oczywiste, pojawiały się głównie w nocy, kiedy poza gra na skrzypcach był zupełnie bezbronny) i wydany na łaskę i niełaskę swoich niezrozumiałych uczuć. A rano się ich wstydził. Uważał je za niegodną siebie, upokarzającą słabość, o której chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Bo przecież zasługiwał na kogoś… lepszego! Był inteligentny miał szerokie horyzonty, interesował się ciekawymi rzeczami, na których temat miał rozległa wiedzę, (którą umiał zorganizować w swoim Pałacu Umysłu tak, by mieć do niej dostęp kiedy zechce, zamiast jak większość ludzi zostawić zapamiętywanie przypadkowi). A co do wyglądu fizycznego… to zawsze była kwestia gustu.  
Na pewno widział dużo brzydszych facetów, którzy uprawiali dużo seksu z innymi facetami. Dlaczego więc był ciągle sam? Widocznie jednak nie potrzebował kompana tak bardzo jak mu się zdawało. Do takiego wniosku dochodził za każdym razem, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał. I na tym poprzestawał. Bo to musiała być prawda.   
Dlatego te wszystkie pełne żalu i złości nocne rozmyślania były mu do niczego niepotrzebne. Niczego nie wnosiły, nie dawały żadnych nowych informacji. Musiał je tylko lekceważyć tak długo, aż jego umysł zrozumie aluzje i przestanie zajmować się takimi bzdurami. 

***

Któregoś dnia obudził go nieznany hałas. Sherlock jeszcze nie przywykł do dźwięków wydawanych przez sąsiadów, wiec uznał, że to któryś z nich próbuje o tej nieludzko wczesnej porze sprzątać.  
A potem hałas się powtórzył i okazało się, że dobiega ewidentnie spod łóżka.  
Oczywiście pomyślał od razu o Johnie (o którym ostatnio trochę zapominał, jego cała opieka ograniczała się ostatnio od tego, że wrzucał mu tylko do miski trochę karmy i kładł ją pod łóżko). Przestraszył się, że coś mu się stało.   
Zajrzał pod łóżko, ale było tam za ciemno i jedyne, co zauważył, to podejrzanie duża ilość ciemnej sierści. Fakt, trochę rzadko tam sprzątał i mógłby częściej, ale sprzątanie było bardzo nisko na jego liście ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia. Wygarnął trochę sierści leżącej najbliżej brzegu i roztarł ją między palcami- czarnego koloru, dość sztywne włosy, mogły należeć do jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Mogły być Johna.   
Z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobała mu się ta myśl. Poszedł po miotłę i prawie wpełzł pod łóżko, próbując wygarnąć spod niego jak najwięcej sierści.   
\- John?- zapytał z niepokojem.- To twoja sierść?  
Głupie pytanie, od razu się za nie zbeształ.  
\- Oczywiście, że twoja, kogóż by innego? W tym miejscu?..  
Zaraz jednak wrócił niepokój.  
\- Czemu jej tyle gubisz? Bo jest jesień? Do tej pory nie zmieniałeś sierści ani na wiosnę ani na zimę. Swoją drogą to było dziwne, jak na szopa, ale jakoś nie myślałem o tym, bo było dużo dziwniejszych powodów do...- niepokój rósł i podchodził mu do gardła.- A może jesteś chory?  
Nawet, gdy znalazł jakiegoś weterynarza znającego się na szopach praczach (w środku Londynu!) to bałby się oddawać mu pod opiekę swojego Johna, żeby mu go nie odebrali. Nie mówiąc o tym, czy by to pomogło, skoro Johna nie był właściwie szopem!  
\- Jeśli jesteś chory, to musisz mi jakoś powiedzieć, co mam zrobić. Bo ja nie wiem…  
Spod łóżka dobiegło jakieś mruczenie. Inne, niż zazwyczaj. Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą.- Przynajmniej żyjesz…  
Spróbował się wczołgać głębiej, by więcej zobaczyć, ale nie był już małym, chudym chłopcem i nie mieścił się w takich ciasnych miejscach.   
\- John? Co ci się dzieje? Odpowiedz wreszcie. Jesteś chory?  
\- Nie.  
Sherlock szarpnął ze zdziwienia głową tak mocno i niespodziewanie, że aż uderzył potylicą o spód ramy.  
\- Szlag!-zaklął z bólu, chcąc od razu złapać się za głowę, ale nie miał na to wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby podnieść rękę. BARDZO pożałował, że zanim tu nie wszedł, nie wziął ze sobą latarki. Bardzo by mu się teraz przydała.   
\- John!? Ty mówisz?  
\- No chyba.- odparł ten zupełnie nieznany mu głos. Zdecydowanie ludzki. Niezbyt wysoki, niezbyt głęboki, taki… przeciętny, męski głos. Bez wyraźnego obcego akcentu, ale za mało jeszcze powiedział, by było wiadomo, JAKI w takim razie ma ten akcent.  
Sherlock spróbował cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale pod łóżkiem było całkiem ciemno, bo zasłonił sobie tę odrobinę światła, jaka tu docierała.   
Zrezygnował wiec z pchania się dalej na oślep- tym bardziej, że nie wiadomo było, co tam właściwie jest- i wycofał wężowym ruchem a potem szybko pobiegł po latarkę. Oczywiście w tej chwili, gdy jej potrzebował nie mógł jej znaleźć, ale w końcu, w którejś z szuflad w kuchni natknął się na wpół stopioną świeczkę, którą oświetlił sobie przestrzeń pod łóżkiem.  
Najpierw zobaczył lśniące oczy.  
Nie były już żółte i z pewnością nie należały do szopa. Ani do innego zwierzęcia. W migotliwym świetle świeczki widać było ludzka twarz. Dosyć bladą, z jasnymi brwiami i rudawa szczecina na brodzie i policzkach.   
\- Jo…- zakrztusił się na tym słowie, bo nagle twarz mrugnęła i odsłoniła żeby w niezbyt przyjaznym grymasie. A potem powiedziała:  
\- Pić mi się chce.  
Sherlock wyprysnął spod łóżka, jak z procy, aż świeczka wypadła mu z rak (i odtoczyła się gdzieś na bok, na szczęście gasnąc po drodze). Sherlock nie była aż takim tchórzem, by nie umieć się przyznać, do strachu, w usprawiedliwionych okolicznościach, postanowił wiec poszukać jakiejś broni. Tak na wszelki wypadek.   
W kuchni znalazł tylko mały nóź, ale skoro i tak nie miał wyboru (mógł jeszcze uciec z mieszkania i zadzwonić po pomoc do brata, ale to byłaby już ostateczność i to nie tylko dlatego, że Mycroft by mu to później wypominał).   
Potem poszedł z nożem do swojej sypialni i usiadł na krześle tak, żeby mieć dobry widok na łóżko.  
\- John? To ty tam jesteś, pod moim łóżkiem?- zapytał, że ściśniętym gardłem.  
\- Taaak.- padła niezbyt pewna odpowiedź.  
\- A dlaczego tak wyglądasz?  
\- Bo powiedziałeś, że mam być bardziej, jak człowiek.  
I Sherlock sobie przypomniał. Swoje polecenie podyktowane desperacja i alkoholem, których ani nie przemyślał, ani nie zapamiętał.  
\- Czyli…  
\- Umiem mówić i nie mam futra. Wyglądam jak człowiek. Chyba tak, jak chciałeś, żebym wyglądał. Twoje myśli na ten temat nie były jasne.   
Sherlock powinien się był już przyzwyczaić do tego, że John był źródłem niespodzianek, ale na co dzień o tym zapominał. Zakładał, że to dlatego, że John po prostu siedział cicho pod łóżkiem i czasem nawet nie wiadomo było, czy tam siedzi, czy gdzieś sobie poszedł, żeby załatwić swoje sprawy i coś upolować. Albo może pogrzebać w czyichś śmieciach. Na co dzień nic nie przypominało, że to cos, co Sherlock nazywa Johnem, to jakaś magiczna istota, zdolna nagiąć rzeczywistość do jego pragnień i oczekująca w zamian tylko garści karmy albo połówki kotleta z obiadu.  
Za każdym razem, gdy John robił coś bardziej niesamowitego, Sherlock sobie przypominał (na krótko) jakie to jest cudowne i jakie niewiarygodne. A potem- znowu zapominał. Do następnego razu.  
W tej chwili musiał znów uwierzyć w niemożliwe i nauczyć się z tym żyć. I nawet nikomu nie mógł o tym opowiedzieć!  
Uklęknął przy łóżku i zajrzał pod nie. Zobaczył tylko jakiś niewyraźny kształt.  
\- Nie musisz tam siedzieć…- powiedział niepewnie. Dopóki John był szopem, nie denerwował się tak przy nim.- Nie wiem, jak możesz się tam w ogóle zmieścić. Z ciałem dorosłego człowieka i… w ogóle…  
John chrząknął i powiedział trochę niewyraźnie:  
\- Mi tu dobrze. To jest MOJE miejsce.- nacisk na „moje” był tak wyraźny, że Sherlock nie mógłby go przeoczyć, nawet gdyby chciał. Uświadomił sobie, że właściwie to prawda- to BYŁO miejsce Johna, od kilku lat. Nie ten konkretny kawałek podłogi, ale każde „pod łóżkiem” do jakiego sam go wezwał.   
Na początku, gdy John był szopem i nikt nie podejrzewał, że może być czymkolwiek innym i Sherlockowi nie udało się wywabić go z kryjówki, to uznał, że szop, jako nocne zwierzę i to tylko na wpół oswojone, czuje się akurat tam bezpiecznie. Ale to było wtedy, kiedy mieścił się tam swobodnie i kiedy Sherlock mógł spać nad nim, nie martwiąc się, że go… zgniecie.  
\- Ale nie możesz tam siedzieć teraz, kiedy jesteś człowiekiem…- nie wiedział, jak mu wytłumaczyć coś tak oczywistego, wydawało mu się, że te słowa powinny wystarczyć za całą argumentację.   
Dla John jednak to nie było wcale tak oczywiste.  
\- Tu jest moje miejsce.  
Sherlock westchnął zirytowany, ale nie miał dobrych doświadczeń z wyciąganiem Johna z jego kryjówki. Podejrzewał, że w ostateczności mógł mu to rozkazać, ale to wolałby go przekonać, żeby John sam CHCIAŁ stamtąd wyjść i nie wracać. Tak, żeby Sherlock mógł go sobie spokojnie obejrzeć. I wreszcie z nim porozmawiać!  
\- Nie mógłbyś wyjść chociaż na chwile? na pewno jest ci tam niewygodnie. Podłoga jest twarda… i brudna… a ja musze cię zobaczyć!  
John fuknął zupełnie tak samo, jak kiedy był cztery razy mniejszy i włochaty. I powiedział z nieprzejednanym uporem (widocznie osobowość nie zmieniła mu się za bardzo):  
\- Dobrze mi jest tutaj. A ty już mnie widziałeś.  
\- Ale teraz wyglądasz inaczej. A nawet nie wiem, jak!- Sherlock był już troszkę zirytowany. Upór nigdy nie był fajny, gdy był sprzeczny z jego interesami.- Wyłaź! Nie dajesz mi wyboru: masz wyjść bo takie jest moje życzenie.  
John burknął nieposłusznie:  
\- Mam dosyć tych twoich dziwnych życzeń. Wole, jak chcesz czegoś, bez związku ze mną.  
Do tej pory John nie miał jak wyrażać sowich preferencji a Sherlock w dodatku myślał o nim jako o szopie, wiec jakoś nigdy nie założył, że John ma swoje zdanie na temat „pracy” dla niego. I w tej chwili gdy tak bezpośrednio usłyszał o tej możliwości, zrobiło mu się jakby… głupio. Przecież nie chodziło o to, że lekceważył Johna. Po prostu nie wiedział, że John mógłby cos… sądzić.   
\- Ale chciałem… ale musze cię zobaczyć!- wyjęczał, jak największe marudne dziecko na świecie.- Uwierz mi, ja jestem człowiekiem od urodzenia, wiec wiem o ludzkich ciałach więcej…- nawet mówienie o tym w taki sposób, jakby ciało było tylko ubraniem, które Johna może zmieniać, kiedy zechce, było fascynujące.   
John nie wyglądał wcale na przekonanego, ale posłuchał i po chwili mruczenia czegoś pod nosem i szamotania się- bo pod łóżkiem było naprawdę mało miejsca, nawet dla kogoś ewidentnie mniejszego, niż Sherlock- wypełzł na zewnątrz-cały pokryty smugami kurzu i oblepiony zbitymi kotami z sierści i niezidentyfikowanych substancji, które tam tkwiły od nie wiadomo jak dawna. Mimo wszystko- Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć – to był jego John. Ten brudny (i nagi) jasnowłosy mężczyzna z dosyć bladą skóra i niebieskim oczami, które zmrużył natychmiast, gdy tylko wydostał się z ciemnego miejsca. Klęknął z trudem, jakby robił to po raz pierwszy naśladując pozycję Sherlocka.   
\- No i czy nie jest wygodniej?  
\- Nie.- John rzeczywiście tak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. mrużył oczy i wykrzywiał całą twarz, jak niezadowolone dziecko.  
Sherlocka coś uderzyło.  
\- Oślepia cię światło?  
\- Mhm…  
\- To kupię ci jakieś okulary. A na razie… może być coś ubrał na siebie. I się umył?  
John nie zareagował. Sherlock nie mógł nie powstrzymać i ostrożnie dotknął palcem jego kolana, które było najbliżej. John szarpnął stopą, jakby był kotem i prawie prychnął na tę bezczelność. Sherlock podskoczył z zaskoczenia, a później się roześmiał rozładowując napięcie.   
\- Wyglądam jak człowiek, ale nim nie jestem.- powiedział ostrzegawczo John.   
Prawdopodobnie, jako szop pracz, skrzeczałby teraz ze złości, że zjeżonym futrem na karku.   
\- Ale masz ludzką skórę. A ona nie lubi brudu.- pouczył Sherlock.- I za chwile na pewno zrobi ci się zimno.-dodał.- Wiec mógłbyś się wykąpać, a ja znalazłbym ci coś do ubrania i do jedzenia.  
Zmarszczył czoło. To wszystko naprawdę było fascynujące.  
\- Czyli w środku nadal jesteś bardziej… szopem? Chcesz dalej jeść mięso?  
John przekrzywił głowę, żeby moc na niego popatrzeć pod światło, które go oślepiało.- Ja tylko wyglądałem jak szop. Bo tak chciałeś.  
\- To czym byłeś? Jakimś…- Sherlock nie maił pojęcia co chce powiedzieć. Liczył, że John dokończy za niego. Nigdzie, w żadnej z książek, które przeczytał, nie było takich stworzeń jak John.  
John jednak nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią, zajęty rozglądaniem się po pokoju. W końcu ściągnął z łóżka kołdrę i zarzucił ją na ramiona, jak pelerynę.   
\- Zawsze tu jest tak zimno?-mruknął.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chyba tak. nie zwracałem uwagi.  
\- Futro było lepsze…  
\- Po to mamy ubrania. Zastępują futro.- podpowiedział Sherlocka i nagle pojawiło się stado pytań, które musiał z siebie wyrzucić i nie mógł zdecydować, które najpierw.  
\- Jeśli nie jesteś szopem ani człowiekiem, to czym jesteś? Ile wiesz o ludziach? O mnie? Skąd pochodzisz? Jak mogłeś spełniać moje rozkazy? Skąd umiesz mówić po angielsku? Ode mnie się nauczyłeś? Skąd się wziąłeś w moim domu? Jak mogłeś się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce, na taka odległość? Teleportacja? Skąd wiedziałeś, co myślę? Bo czasem spełniałeś to, co sobie tylko pomyślałem… czy dalej będziesz mnie słuchał? Możesz wychodzić na zewnątrz? Na ulice? Umiesz się uczyć? Musisz umieć? Co zapamiętałeś z tego, co ci opowiedziałem? Chcesz wiedzieć więcej? Musisz chcieć, tam musiało być strasznie nudno…  
John, zasypany pytaniami nie próbował nawet na żadne odpowiadać, mrugał oczami i przesunął się w miejsce, gdzie już go tak nie oślepiało słonce zza okna.  
\- Wody mi daj..-stwierdził prosto.  
Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi, jak dźgnięty czymś ostrym.  
\- Oczywiście.  
I pobiegł kilkoma susami do kuchni i wrócił ze skzlanka wody z kranu. Dął ja Johnowi i podskoczył do okien i zasunął zasłony, tak że w pokoju zrobiło się prawie ciemno.  
\- Lepiej teraz?- zapytał pełnym entuzjazmem głosem. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Może wstał zbyt gwałtownie, albo był odwodniony. A może tak działa na niego nadmiar wspaniałych możliwości jakie dawała rozmowa z Johnem. Jeśli Johna zechce z nim rozmawiać.   
Dobrze będzie go w tym celu wprowadzić w dobry nastrój.  
\- Dałbym ci mój sweter. Jest ciepły. I spodnie. I jakieś skarpetki, bo… stopy marzną najszybciej.- dokończył niezręcznie i pobiegł szukać tych ubrań w pudłach, których jeszcze nie rozpakował, bo nie miał po co (tak, dosłownie pobiegł, nie mogąc pomieścić w sobie tego nadmiaru energii, który ta sytuacja generowała).   
Położył przed Johnem trochę ubrań, ale John nie zainteresował się nimi w najmniejszym stopniu.  
\- no… to jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz…-powiedział powoli. W końcu miał być miły, żeby John go… polubił? Chyba musiał go jakoś lubić, na swój własny, niepowtarzalny, sposób? Bo inaczej przecież by nie wytrzymał z nim przez tyle lat?  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz się ubierać… ale powiedz mi-czegoś byś chciał? coś zjeść, albo więcej wody? Może byś wolał usiąść na łóżku, albo krześle?..  
John przyglądał się uważnie pokojowi i nie wydawał się mieć ochoty na wstawanie z podłogi.  
\- Gdzie byś chciał spać?  
John nie zrozumiał pytania, co jasno pokazała jego mina. Sherlock przestraszył się jego reakcji: zmarszczonej twarzy i wyszczerzonych zębów, jakby był na coś wściekły.  
\- Nie możesz siedzieć dłużej po łóżkiem. Nie mieścisz się tam już. Uwierz mi, nie będzie ci już tam wygodnie i ciepło…  
\- W porządku.- John zgodził się nieoczekiwanie i uspokoił.- Ale nie chce wychodzić z tej kryjówki. Nie na zewnątrz. Tam jest zimno. I mokro.   
\- Oczywiście.- Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą. I tak chciał mieć go dla siebie. Było tyle rzeczy, które musiał się dowiedzieć. I czuł, że to dochodzenie może być największą przygodą jego życia, większą niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzy.  
\- Nie martw się. Teraz ja się tobą zajmę.


End file.
